Taste of Youth: Chapter 46
Josh's P.O.V I was held at knife point by Mystica. She wants me as a husband. "Now Joshy." Mystica said. "Either you will take me as your wife, or your friends will die." My heart pounded. I don't want to see my friends getting killed just because Mystica wants me as her husband. I rather rot in the prison cell. I wished I were a hologram, but this is the real me. Even though if I made a hologram that would be somewhere else. I have no other choice. "I will think about it, Mystica." I told her. Mystica grinned. "You have 24 hours to decide, or your friends will die!" Then Mystica left the prison cell. I know my friends are free, but Mystica will be coming back here in a matter of hours, so I decided an escape plan. Since my friends are freed, I can just use a solid hologram to trick Mystica. I willed a hologram to appear, and two holograms appeared. One on the left, and one on the right. I turned to the hologram on the left. "Now listen, your task is to...." Just then, we heard a crash from the roof. A figure with wings and a slender built man stood there. I know who he is in an instant. He's Christopher Fauns. Apparently, he had rescued himself from the weight of the snow. "Surprised, Josh?" Christopher asked. "Very." I said, snapping my fingers, making the hologram on the left disappeared. I turned to the hologram on the right. "Now listen, your task is to approach Mystica, and told her that you agree to what she wants." "What?" The hologram asked in surprise. "Just pretend, ok?" I said. "Ok." The hologram said, and the solid hologram walked out of the prison cell. Josh's Hologram P.O.V I walked out of the prison cell, just what Josh had told me. I was told that I had to pretend that I agreed to her demands. Sure enough, there was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Josh had told me that this is Mystica. I could hear Mystica muttered something, then she started to check the prison cell, but stopped when she saw me. "So Josh? Do you agree on becoming my husband?" "WHAT???" I was shocked by that question. Mystica held my cheeks. "Don't play dumb, Joshy, I know..." Then Mystica's eyes widened. "Drats!! I should have known!" She said, before conjuring a fire ball on me, but before it can hit me, I disappeared. Josh's P.O.V I ran with my friends, away from Mystica. I could have sworn that Mystica and her gang brought a very bright flash light with them. I brought out the map of youth. I assembled the 5th and 6th piece onto the map itself, and the blue arrow on the map disappeared as soon as they merged by magic. We ran down from Mount Everest and into the nearby woods, trying to escape from Mystica. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page